The present invention is for an inert simulant composition for a metallized gelled fuel.
Metallized gelled fuels have been used in improved propellant systems for some time. They provide a monopropellant for reaction motors which has the advantages of both liquid and solid propellants. Inert simulants or duplications thereof having the necessary characteristics for their practical use in mock rocket motors and similar components are not known. Vibration and storage studies are made of the metallized gelled fuels and the use of an inert simulant provides a safe means of establishing certain mechanical characteristics necessary for the motor or container to be ultimately used for the gelled fuel. The present invention provides a comparatively safe and effective inert material.